This project is a collaborative effort among DeDecker Consulting (DDC), Inter-Tribal Council of Michigan (ITCM), Bridges Consulting (BC) and Native American Cancer Initiatives (NACI)/ Native American Cancer Research (NACR). The goal of this Phase I application Risk Based Colorectal Cancer Screening Education for Native Americans is to establish the technical merit and feasibility of developing a culturally appropriate, multimedia educational tool that focuses on {teaching} Native Americans in the Intertribal Council of Michigan (ITCM) region of Indian Health Service (IHS) about colorectal cancer (CRC) risk factors. The primary purpose of this SBIR is to create a prototype of an educational tool that increases Native American (NA) community members' ability to make informed decisions based on culturally relevant CRC risk education information. The secondary purpose of the prototype is to help community members understand risks better so that they will take part in screening as is appropriate for their individual risks (e.g., age 50 for those at average risk and younger for those who are at high risk). This has potential cost savings for the local clinics that serve ITCM tribal members. Thus, the education prototype will facilitate an accurate and culturally relevant understanding of risk-based CRC screening. The specific aims are to 1) Develop and evaluate culturally appropriate colorectal cancer (CRC) risk content for an interactive educational prototype for three Native American communities in the Intertribal Council of Michigan (ITCM) region of the Northern Plains that builds on the validated module Get on the Path to Health and the online CRC shield and determine the most appropriate distribution method (web-based versus CD-ROM) and 2) Evaluate the commercial opportunities that provide education services to American Indians within the ITCM region. The outcome from objective one will be a prototype of a culturally specific CRC risk education product to be distributed in Phase II. The outcome of Aim #2 is a commercial and marketing strategic plan specific to ITCM tribal communities to be finalized during Phase II. PROJECT NARRATIVE Colorectal Cancer (CRC) is treatable when found early and is preventable though appropriate screening. Everyone has some level of risk for developing CRC based on their personal and family history and by age 50 all individuals should be screened. Education regarding colon cancer risk is a vital tool in the prevention process to help individuals determine the appropriate age to begin screening for CRC. Our educational project will enhance the health awareness related to risk- based CRC screening in a culturally appropriate manner and will facilitate tong-term CRC prevention activities among Native Americans. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]